my_beautiful_teacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo Qinglin
}} She was the school committee president. She is in love with Qin Chao since university but Qin chao was in relation with her friend Yang Shanshan. Appearance Luo Qinglin was the prettiest girl in the class back then, and she was the most famous beauty in the school. History Luo Qinglin's family could be considered to be very well-off. She is the daughter of the military commander Luo Zhentian. Her family was the method group, Fang Baichuan's wife, and Luo Yu's parents. Thus, there was a layer of relationship between the two. Luo Qinglin herself was an outstanding girl. She served as a student council member in the class and was also the president of the student union. The boys chasing after her were almost queuing up from their class to the opposite school. It wasn't an exaggeration. Every morning, there was a pile of fresh flowers in the classroom, all for this little girl. However, Luo Qinglin's standards seemed to be very high, and towards these boys, she simply couldn't be bothered with them. There was once a Young Master with a lot of background who chased after Luo Qinglin, but she still refused him. There were also girls who had asked Luo Qinglin what kind of guy she liked. She merely smiled and didn't give him an answer. Therefore, Qin Chao had thought viciously that this woman must be a lily! Otherwise, in her four years in university, she had never once dated a boyfriend. She would only go in and out of the university with a few female students every day. And Qin Chao had also frequently angered Luo Qinglin back then. This Luo Qinglin was sitting at the same table as him, making many boys jealous. However, Qin Chao did not mind, because at that time, all of his thoughts had been on Yang Shanshan. When he was in his first year of university, Qin Chao was already dishonest. Skipping classes was a common occurrence. Because of this, Luo Qinglin had sought him out many times. When she meets Qin Chao again, she thinks that he was a beggar. She defens him again Ling Tian and proposes to give him a job in her multimedia company. She fell uncomfortable when she see Rosy with Qin Chao and when she called him "Hubby". Chairman of Tianyang Entertainment Co., , the university university committee of Qin Chao. As early as in college, she liked Qin Chao. When she learned that he became a vegetative person (pretending to be unconscious), his parents did not allow them to be together, but Luo Qinglin firmly chose to be with Qin Chao. Her parents knew the Qin Chao. After the identity and strength, they agreed with the two. Under her request, Qin Chao released a music album in Tianyang Entertainment with the pseudonym "Shuimu". Shee was pushed down in her office, and Qin Chao instilled the power of God to comprehend. Trivia * Except Qin Chao, she didn't have interest in any man so it was thought she was lesbian. Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Cultivator Category:Luo Family